


Bittersweet Symphony

by jono74656



Series: The Warbler Orgy Trilogy [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Bukkake, Comeplay, Cybersex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgy, Pony Play, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine may not think Kurt can be sexy, the rest of the Warblers aren't so blind.</p><p>Second in the Warbler Orgy Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Finally! The oft-requested second part in the 'Warbler Orgy Trilogy'. Sequel to 'In Eight-Part Harmony'. You should probably read that first or else you're gonna be a mite confused as to what's going on.
> 
> Okay, so Dramatis Personae of Warbler Dudes:  
> Wes: Asian Council Member, played by Telly Leung  
> David: Black Council Member, played by Titus Makin Jr  
> Thad: Caucasian Council Member, played by Eddy Martin  
> Jeff: Platinum Blonde Dancer, played by Riker Lynch  
> Nick: Brunette 'Uptown Girl' Soloist, played by Curt Mega  
> Trent: Sassy, 'Chubby' Warbler, played by Dominic Barnes  
> Tristan: Beatboxing Warbler, played by Jon Hall  
> Caleb: 'Afro' Warbler, played by Nelson Beato  
> Andrew: 'other' Blonde, played by Aaron Clemens Page  
> Garrett: 'other' Asian, played by Steven Skyler
> 
> This fic is set immediately after the 'Blaine attempts to teach Kurt to be sexy scene' in 'Sexy'.  
> I'm taking the fanon trope that some of the Warblers families have more money than god and running with it, cause I want to. :p

Bittersweet Symphony

 

There were times when Kurt Hummel wondered why he was still friends with Blaine Anderson. Blaine was a year his junior, had admitted to never being in a relationship, and thought that a Robin Thicke song was a good choice to ask someone to be your Valentines date. For Blaine to turn around and offer to give Kurt 'The Talk' was truly beyond the pale. This was especially true as Kurt had put on his over the top 'sexy faces' deliberately to try and sabotage the 'Animal' performance. 

After running into Coach Sue at the Lima Bean and realising that Blaine intended to take her 'top secret intel' to heart, Kurt had immediately gone to see the Council and explained the Coach's history of sabotaging the competition. With their permission Kurt had warned the rest of the Warblers what he was going to do so none of them would give the game away when he started pulling ridiculous 'O' faces on stage. The tactic had worked, Blaine had been distracted, but had then decided that Kurt was obviously too sweet, innocent and baby-penguin-like to be sexy; which was frankly insulting, and was another reason Kurt was glad to have gotten over his crush on Blaine months ago.

Blaine had left in a huff after Kurt declined his offer to enlighten him as to what he had learned while trawling the internet, (honestly, if Kurt was that desperate he'd ask Puck, at least he had hands-on experience) and Kurt was feeling rather frustrated, especially as Blaine had gotten under his skin and made him feel unsexy. He jumped as his phone beeped at him, and picked it up to see a message from Wes, 'Special practice at my place if you can shake the Hobbit.' Kurt chuckled to himself at the Warblers collective nickname for their oblivious lead singer, and texted back, 'Hobbit retreated to the Shire, on my way.' before quickly changing into looser, more comfortable clothing and jumping in the Navigator, heading for Wes' family pile out near Westerville.

On arriving Kurt drove through the imposing gates, and up the long driveway, parking next to Wes' Camaro and Jeff's Viper. He let himself in, and headed upstairs to Wes' 'playroom'. (aka sex room) Opening the door, he was immediately hit by a solid wall of sensation; wet, slick noises, moans and groans, and the unmistakable aroma of sex pervaded his senses, and he could feel himself getting hard immediately. Stepping into the large room he looked around, taking in the assembled debauchery that was a 'special' practice at casa de Wes.

In one corner, David was reclining in a sex sling, legs spread wide; Wes was enthusiastically rimming his boyfriend, but David's sounds of pleasure were muffled by the fact that Caleb had his cock buried in David's throat. Caleb grinned and offered a quick wave to Kurt, before going back to the more important task of pumping his cock in and out of David's open throat.

Across the room was a plain and simple bed, the important part was the sheets; bondage sheets with built-in restraints. Jeff lay face down on the bed, bound at wrists and ankles, he was humping against the bed trying to get friction on his cock, and the motions caused his pert little ass to raise into the air invitingly. On the sheets next to Jeff were a strip of condoms and a large bottle of lube, and judging by how open Jeff's hole looked as it winked at Kurt, he'd already taken at least one of their fellow Warblers.

Further away, a large pile of fluffy pillows covered part of the floor next to a large chest, which Kurt knew from experience contained a selection of sex toys. Currently Tristan was pinning Nick to the pillows while Trent ran a vibrator up and down Nick's erect cock, occasionally teasing over his balls and down to his crack; even as Kurt watched, Tristan shifted to straddle Nick's shoulders, still pinning him to the pillows while allowing Tristan to press his cock to Nick's kiss-swollen lips. 

Kurt shed his clothing by the door and strolled over to the bed where Jeff lay, running his hand over the taut musculature of the blonde's back, relishing the slight moan that Jeff released in response. He hunkered down by Jeff's head, and as the blonde turned to look at him the gripped his face firmly and kissed him, deep and filthy, tongue probing and dominating the blonde's mouth. He pulled away, and asked conversationally, "Where is everyone? We usually get more than this for a party at Wes'?" Jeff grinned up at him, "Some of the guys got dates from the Crawford girls, and Thad, Andrew and Garrett are at Thad's working on a chem project, if they get done in time they're gonna skype us." Kurt glanced up at the giant flatscreen on the wall, hooked up to a laptop, and smiled.

Kurt glanced up and saw Nick heading their way, Trent and Tristan having gotten distracted upon finding a riding crop in Wes' hope chest. Tristan was on his hands and knees, Trent sitting on his back, and Tristan began to shuffle round the room, Trent gently digging his heels into his boyfriend's side, or swatting him with the crop to encourage him to go faster. Nick plastered himself to Kurt, kissing him deeply and rubbing their hard cocks together, making them both groan from the slick slide of flesh on flesh. A soft whine drew their attention to Jeff, who was literally drooling at the sight of their two hard cocks right in front of his eyes. Kurt and Nick looked at one another with a smirk, then both turned to face Jeff, aiming both of their cocks at his mouth. Jeff just opened his mouth as wide as possible, and they both leaned in.

With both of their cocks in Jeff's mouth they couldn't thrust too deep, but that was irrelevant compared to the sensation of wet heat surrounding them both, while they rubbed up against one another, slick from jeff's saliva, sliding hot and sweet while Jeff's tongue danced over both their lengths. A chiming noise came from the laptop and Kurt pulled himself away from the sweet temptation of Jeff's mouth to walk over to the laptop, announcing an incoming skype call from Thad. He switched on the big screen monitor, and made sure it was accurately showing what was on the laptop screen before accepting the call, grinning at the sight of three more of their fellow Warblers, reclining naked on Thad's four poster bed, naked, and stroking themselves lazily. 

They grinned at Kurt, and he grinned back before stepping to one side, clearing the webcam's field of view to show the rest of the room, and he smirked at the stifled gasps torn from three throats. Spinning to face the rest of the room he had to stifle a gasp himself, Tristan had collapsed on his back on the pillows, and Trent was riding him reverse cowgirl whilst slowly inserting the riding crop into Tristan's ass. Nick had rejoined them and was straddling Tristan's face while the taller boy rimmed him deep and dirty. Wes and Caleb were spitroasting David in the sling, and judging by David's rock hard cock he was loving every second of it. Kurt himself swayed over to Jeff, eyeing the blonde's ass with interest as Jeff wiggled it in the air, clearly desperate for some of the attention the Warblers were lavishing on each other to be lavished on him.

After a quick trip to Wes' hope chest Kurt strode over to Jeff's bound form, grabbing a sachet of lube and slicking the large dildo he had selected; he slid one finger into Jeff's ass unexpectedly, judging how stretched out he was, then slid the finger out and pressed the dildo against Jeff's hole, teasing the puckered skin as Jeff whined and moaned beneath him, fighting the restraints as he fought for leverage, trying to impale himself on the length of silicone. Kurt ran a soothing hand down the sweat-streaked skin of Jeff's back until the blonde relaxed, then thrust the dildo forward, burying it to the base in a single motion. Jeff let out a keening noise, and his hips pumped against the sheets, and Kurt realised he'd been on edge so far that the first thrust of the dildo had undone him, Jeff's lean body went relaxed and boneless as he came down from the orgasmic high. 

There was a sudden silence in the room, and Kurt turned to see that Trent and Tristan had changed positions, Tristan was now on his hands and knees, face buried in the pillows, while Trent pounded into him, occasionally swatting his ass cheeks lightly with the riding crop, each swat causing Tristan to throw back his head and moan at the sensation. Nick meanwhile had joined the party by the sex sling, and had taken Wes' place fucking David, Wes himself now riding his boyfriend, exchanging sloppy kisses with both David and Caleb, while Nick played with his nipples.

Turning back to the screen on the wall Kurt's jaw dropped, Thad was riding Andrew, and from the glimpses of the taller boy's cock as it slid in and out of Thad's ass, it was clear that no condom was being used. At the same time Garrett was slicking his fingers and stretching Thad's ass open even wider around Andrew's cock, Thad releasing a wavering moan as he was stretched wider than ever before. Andrew also moaning as talented fingers stroked alongside his cock while stretching Thad out; once Garrett had three fingers buried in Thad alongside Andrew's cock, he slicked his own aching length and pressed the head to the obscenely open hole, sliding in slowly until he and Andrew were both buried balls deep, surrounded by heat, their cocks rubbing alongside each other, in an indescribably stimulating manner. Soon, the two Warblers had set up a rhythm where one thrust in as the other pulled out, and the combined stimulus soon had Thad moaning and whining continuously, but they had pinned his hands so he couldn't stroke himself, apparently determined that he'd come solely from their cocks in him.

Kurt turned his attention back to Jeff when the blonde, apparently recovered from his orgasm, began to wiggle his ass, desperate for attention. Kurt thought for a long second, reflecting on how unsexy Blaine had made him feel, and decided he needed something to make him feel sexy again. He snatched up and tore open a condom wrapper, rolling it slowly down his hard cock, and pressed the head to Jeff's thoroughly lubed hole. He heard Jeff inhale with surprise just before he began to press forward; and Kurt echoed the inhalation as his cock slid into the tight heat that was like nothing he had ever imagined. He sank forward until his balls were snug with Jeff's pert ass, then plastered himself to Jeff's back, scattering kisses to the back of his neck, listening to the blonde panting and moaning Kurt's name, pushing back, trying to take Kurt's cock deeper. Kurt withdrew slightly, then thrust forward again, relishing the muffled moan the action tore from Jeff. The blonde was pressing back impatiently, and abandoning any plans to take things slow, Kurt withdrew completely, slamming back into Jeff hard, before setting a fast pace, balls slapping against Jeff's ass as the blonde moaned and begged beneath him, desperate for more.

Kurt pulled out of Jeff in surprise when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up into the face of Tristan, smiling lecherously down at him. Looking around, he saw all the other Warblers had disengaged from their own activities and were gathering around the bed with Kurt and Jeff. Nick winked at Kurt and made a 'go on' gesture, and Kurt spread Jeff's hole with his thumbs then thrust back in. As Kurt once more set a punishing pace, the assembled Warblers all slicked their hands with lube and began to stroke themselves and each other, the room filling with the slick noise of hands on cocks, mingling with the moans of Kurt and Jeff, and the moaning coming from the screen, where Thad was still impaled by both Andrew and Garrett. Kurt climbed up fully onto the bed, slamming back into Jeff from a different angle, allowing him to hit the blonde's prostate on every thrust; soon Jeff was humping desperately against the sheets, trying to get friction on his aching cock while Kurt fucked him hard and fast. 

Nick was the first to come, the sight of his boyfriend spread open and begging to be fucked drawing his orgasm from him with a moan, his cum spattering onto Jeff's pale back. Wes and David were stroking each other, and they reached their climax simultaneously, two more loads painting lines of white across Jeff's body. Trent fingered Tristan to his peak, and soon joined his boyfriend, and it was mere moments later when Caleb led out a deep basso groan, his load covering Jeff's face and hair. Kurt could feel his own climax approaching and began to pound Jeff even harder, determined that Jeff would come first; on the next thrust the full length of his cock brushed over Jeff's prostate, and the blonde let out a string of inarticulate curses, his body bowing as much as the restraints would allow as he spilled another load into the sheets beneath him. As Jeff came, his ass clenched around Kurt's cock like a vice, and with a cry, Kurt pulled out, ripping the condom off with shaking fingers and fisting his cock desperately. He came with a hitching cry, voice sinking into it's deeper register as his load was added to the mess on Jeff's back. Kurt stumbled from the force of his orgasm, and Tristan quickly caught him, cradling him against a broad, muscled chest as he recovered. 

Nick moved towards the bed, stroking his hands over the mess on Jeff's face, before pressing his fingers to Jeff's lips, the blonde opening his mouth and licking the fingers clean of cum. Nick then began to slowly smooth his hands over Jeff's back, massaging the cum into Jeff's skin, the blonde sighing and moaning from the tender ministrations.

All eyes were drawn to the screen by a loud cry, and they looked up to see Thad bucking between Andrew and Garrett, coming all over his chest; his orgasm brought on solely by the cocks in his ass, his cock completely untouched as it twitched, shooting his load all the way up his body. Even as he was orgasming, both of the other boys thrust into him with cries of their own, bodies spasming as they came deep in his ass. As they recovered, Garrett slowly pulled out, and Thad slumped to one side, pulling Andrew from his ass as well. All three collapsed on the bed, and cum began to drip from Thad's ass. Garrett reached over and lazily began fingering Thad, pressing the cum back in as it dripped out, and Andrew rummaged in a drawer by the bed, extracting a butt plug with a smile. Garrett quickly slid the plug into Thad, ensuring that no more of their cum would leak out.

The three on the screen cuddled together on the bed, clearly sleepy, and those in the playroom headed for the pile of pillows on the floor, where they would no doubt collapse in a pile like puppies. Before they could all go to sleep however, Wes' voice rang through the room. "Warbler Thad, I expect that plug to still be in place at tomorrow's practice, I will be checking." So saying, he hit the button to disconnect the skype call, shutting off Thad's shocked expression, then crossed the room to the pillows, settling down between David and Kurt with a satisfied smile.


End file.
